User talk:Equestria Gurl
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Fandom Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Draculauren Blood page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Fandom Wiki editing guidelines page. Learn how to create an original character at the How to Create page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the forum! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lehall (Talk) 03:20, November 21, 2011 Sure! It's good to see you here Thenaturals 07:37, November 24, 2011 (UTC) That's okay with me :) No problem, ghoulfriend Thenaturals 17:47, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, hi! Oh, Hi! I remember you! ^^;; Nice to see you're on here too! :D LeiVeil 14:56, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Webisodes - well, there should be headings for 'Description', 'Plot', 'Gallery' and 'Trivia' when the page is done. For the infobox, find the template that says something like 'InfoboxEpisode' or something like that. Put that first. Category - on the sidebar, you should see a section on categories, so search for one and if yours is new, just type it in at the bottom of the page where the categories are shown (click the 'Add Category' button). Hope this advice helps! Thenaturals 17:09, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Hellooo remember me? Pie! Cake! Idiot-Eating! Yep, edited, sir! Overlady Zena was here 08:23, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey, is there any chance that my OC Scythia Reaper could be in the 'Chillin' at Home' line? Amelia mh 18:31, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I love your OCs! :-D Sunnypool1 13:36, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello Equestria Girl I am just here to say that most of your OC's are great however some are a little lazy and rushed, do not take that into offense as I do not meen to upset you in any sort of way. Most of your artwork is very,very good and is one of the best I have seen on my time on the wiki. The main reason I am here is to ask a question that hit me whilst browsing upon your original characters, why are your OC's listed in Draculauren's OC's when you are Equestria Girl? That is all and once again do not take the comment into offense as it is just an observation I seemed to have made, I did not meen it to be offensive,disturbing or rude in any way ok? JangoMangoTango23062001 (talk) 17:15, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I Kind of Wanted to Tell You ABout Hannah L. Fright.... Hi! I just wanted to tell you that I'm making a book called The Life of a Teenage Warrior Werewolf Book 1. Here comes the part YOU need to know! I picked one of your characters to be in MY book (BTW, if you have not noticed, it's.......... HANNAH L. FRIGHT!)! Don't worry though, you'll TOTALLY get credit for making her! Oh, just to let y'know, I basically came here to tell you that she's finally posted in one of my chapters! I don't if she'll be in another chapter, but so far, she's in Chapter 4. Please read my book and hope ya enjoy it! Unknown author (talk) 01:34, December 10, 2012 (UTC)Unknown Author AKA UNKNOWN Profile idea Hi there I have thought of a different idea for Jeanie and done her a profile here it is anyway Birdywirdygal (talk) 19:12, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok thanks for the reply. Also remember to check out the monster pet shop pagee --~~~~<